


Same Dance

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, same trauma bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Rhys Strongfork thought he had been the only screwed over by Handsome Jack after his death.Then he meets Timothy Lawerence.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys/Vaughn
Kudos: 16





	Same Dance

When the news of Moxxi taking over the fabled Handsome Jack’s Casino, Rhys couldn’t help but be happy for her and her crew. No one ever ventured near after several spacecraft were pulled in and never freed, and for seven years it sat there untouched and unopened by the rest of the galaxy. It sat until Moxxi had waited for the fall of the Calypso Twins to settle down, and the Vault Hunters who now resided on Sanctuary III were more than happy to help her with her vendetta. 

Now, Moxxi called in several favors. She wanted to make the casino something great, make it fair enough yet rid of the corruption that Jack had sunk into its very bones. Rhys Strongfork was one such man, having used some of her help in his early days of rebuilding Promethea. The now CEO of Atlas, still running around and rebuilding after his own War, had promised whatever he could. Part of his aid was to help reprogram the loader bots, as well as to help quietly rid or redistribute the massive army hidden in the depths of the casino. Only he and those who had helped with the takeover knew of its existence, and it was better left that way. Rhys, already on edge of entering Hyperion property after so long, as well as leaving his growing relationship, did his best to keep his nervousness and irritation on the down-low. 

Unfortunately, no one thought to tell him of a certain doppelganger. 

Rhys had drawn his gun before he had even realized, the other man slowly raising his hands as Rhys did everything he could not to start hyperventilating. Thoughts, ones he had thought long buried, were starting to creep up and into the forefront of his mind.

_ No, I killed him, he can’t be here, he can’t be here, he can’t be here, he ca- _

_ “I’m not Jack.” _ It’s a whisper of a thing, Rhys shaking his head slightly to push his rising panic away.  _ “I-I’m not Jack.” _

_ “Then who the hell are you?!” _ He didn’t mean to scream, but Rhys had thought he would never deal with Jack, not after everything years ago.

Helios enters his mind, and Rhys feels sick as he lowers his gun.

That man isn’t Jack, he isn’t sneering and belittling and mocking his very being. No, this man sounded just as terrified as Rhys felt, and that only made his stomach churn. Well, that and remembering of how he had killed thousands of people to finally kill Jack off once and for all. It’s not until he looks at the man, really looks, and sees the crack of a mask that made his blood run cold, does he remember. Scores of men who bore the same faces, the same smiles, the same dead look behind their eyes as they were sent off to be like the man they were modeled after. 

_ “You’re one of the doppelgangers...aren’t you?”  _ Rhys clears his throat, holstering his gun to the relief of both men. He gets a nod, and after an awkward pause, Rhys offers a hand.  _ “I apologize, maybe we should start over. Rhys Strongfork, and yourself?” _

_ “Timothy Lawerence.’ _ The other gives an awkward smile, holding out his left hand instead of his right.  _ “I uh...sorry, still don’t have a right hand yet…” _

_ “What?”  _ Rhys moves to shake Timothy’s hand, flesh meeting flesh as Rhys zeroes in on the covered up stump on Timothy’s right arm. Whatever happened was fairly recent, glancing up when the man gave a slight cough, hiding his hand behind his back.  _ “Sorry, it’s just, what happened? I mean, if you want to tell me.”  _ The other shrugs, Rhys releasing his other hand and taking a step back to give him some space.

_ “Ah ya know...had to save this whole station.” _ Timothy gave a shy shrug.  _ “Course got trapped and shit, so the only way to do it was to cut off my hand.” _

_ “Would you believe me if I had to do something similar a long time ago?”  _ Timothy cocks a look at the other, who just smiles and begins to regale Timothy with the story of what he had to do after Helios fell.

Conveniently he leaves out the part about Jack, figuring it didn’t matter.

It’s not until months later the subject is brought up. Rhys has had a long day of business dealings, still absorbing Maliwan and making it something better under Atlas’s hand. He’s tired and upset. His frogurt stand was closed for the day, the coffee had run out, and his back ached something fierce. Rubbing at his eyes as he enters his penthouse, Rhys was looking forward to sitting down and just forgetting Atlas even existed. 

_ “You’re finally home!” _ Rhys doesn’t stop the smile that spreads the moment he hears that familiar voice, dropping his bag by the door and neatly stacking his shoes beside it. Spread out on the couch that had been occupying his thoughts since he left for work, Rhys spies one Timothy Lawrence cuddling up on the couch with a shy grin. Rhys spies some fresh coffee on the table beside him, and he can’t help but sigh in delight at the sight.

_ “You are brilliant, absolutely brilliant. You would NOT believe the utter disaster of a day I had.”  _ Rhys pouted, taking his tie and belt off before flopping down onto Timothy with a purr. It’s a shuffle of gangly limbs before they are both comfortable, Rhys cybernetic arm grabbing the coffee and downing half of it. Timothy just hums, nuzzling the back of Rhys’ neck as he cuddles the other close. There were days Timothy didn’t say much, a byproduct of being alone for over seven years, and showed how he felt through gestures. Sometimes he would clean up the penthouse and then keep to himself, other days he would be the biggest love bug Rhys had ever seen, almost pleading for contact. It never bothered the CEO, just lying in content silence as some serial played on across the room.

_ “...Vaughn called today, and we chatted for a long while.” _ Timothy speaks softly, stirring Rhys from his slow descent into a nap.

_ “Is he comin’ home soon?”  _ Rhys yawned, burrowing his face into the crook of Timothy’s neck.

_ “Another month he said…”  _ The way that Timothy hesitates pulls any sort of sleep from Rhys’ mind, the other drawing back. Emerald eyes, flecked with gold are looking right at the other, and the indescribable gaze makes Rhys instantly on edge.

_ “What’s the matter?” _

_ “...why didn’t you tell me about Jack?” _ The name, so simple and short, turns the room heavy and frigid for both men. Rhys, usually ready with a remark, can’t find the words, and Timothy just does everything he can not to have a panic attack. They sit there, Rhys eventually sitting up with a quiet sigh. It’s only to move and take Timothy into his arms, feeling the slight tremble the other was clearly trying to hide. 

_ “...I don’t know where to start, except with' I'm sorry.” _ It’s a start, and thank the universe Timothy doesn’t pull away. Timothy can hear the shaly breath Rhys takes, one he only does if he’s nervous or scared of something, and guilt starts to creep up at making his lover so uncomfortable. Rhys has to start speaking after quite a few tries, unsure of what to start with.

_ “It started with a deal to buy a Vault Key.”  _ Nice and easy, just start from the top.  _ “Vaughn and I needed access at one point, and we had found some higher clearance access from someone obsessed with... _ him. _ ”  _ It’s better not to say that name, and Rhys just feels the words start to tumble non-stop now that he’s begun. 

_ “ _ He  _ was in the drive, and because I was stupid and plugged it into my cybernetics,  _ he _ just...was there.”  _ A breath is drawn, and Helios comes to his mind.  _ “I had to destroy Helios to stop  _ him _...I had let  _ him  _ free and because of that I...I had to…” _ Rhys bites his lip, leaning his head into the warm palm caressing the side of his face.  _ “I killed so many people that day...and after all of that, I killed  _ him  _ again. I had to rip my arm, temple connector, and eye out...god it hurt so much.”  _ Rhys sighed, his arm still acting out at times from nerve damage he had inflicted on himself due to the event.  _ “ _ He _ is gone...and despite the monster  _ he _ was,  _ he _ is always included among the names I memorized from the crash.”  _ Timothy frowns softly, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ forehead. It had been shortly after he moved to Promethea, that he had borne witness to Rhys’ ritual on the day Helios had crashed. 

The usually bubbly man had just sat up on the roof, staring out at the city with his prosthetic downstairs as far away as he had possibly been able to place it. Vaughn merely made sure he drank something, only touching Rhys to place a blanket around his shoulders once night had fallen. Rhys just screamed guilt and self-hatred the whole day, slipping into bed between Timothy and Vaughn sometime during the night. Zer0 had taken care of the meetings the next day, and the entire day had been spent in bed with every comfort food that could be grabbed from their kitchen. 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ Timothy presses another kiss, then another as Rhys just gives a weak sigh.  _ “I am so sorry you had to go through that.” _

_ “You and me...stupid young kids who idolized a monster...and got screwed after his death.”  _ Timothy hums, and Rhys closes his eyes as he takes in the others' warmth.

_ “I’m just glad it opened our doors to each other. I mean, what were the chances you would give me a chance?” _

_ “I don’t know, but after seeing you smile for the first time, you had me.” _ Timothy feels a blush creep up his neck, and Rhys just cuddles up as close as possible. The air is no longer heavy, instead filled with a familiar warmth as they just take in each other. 

A monster Jack may have been, but his reign, in the end, had united those destined for each other. 


End file.
